It is known to provide an automotive exterior rearview mirror assembly that includes one or more accessories, such as a light source and/or a camera or the like. The exterior mirror assembly may include visual indicators such as turn signal indicators and blind zone indicators that indicate to a driver presence of another overtaking vehicle in a side lane adjacent to the equipped vehicle. The exterior rearview mirror may comprise a foldable mirror assembly, such as a powerfold mirror where the mirror head is pivotable between a drive or use position and a folded or park position via an actuator.